sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Omar Sy
| birth_place = Trappes, France | occupation = Actor, comedian | years_active = 2000–present | spouse = | children = 5 }} 'Omar Sy ' (born 20 January 1978) is a French actor and comedian. He is best known in France for his sketches with Fred Testot and his role in The Intouchables, and internationally for his roles in X-Men: Days of Future Past and Jurassic World.Biography on Première.fr He received a César Award for Best Actor on 24 February 2012 for his role in The Intouchables and in doing so also became the first actor of African descent to win the French award. Early life The fourth of eight children, Omar Sy was born in Trappes in the Yvelines department, France. His parents are both emigrants from West Africa. His Mauritanian mother worked as a house-cleaner, and his Senegalese father worked in a factory. He has Fulani origins. He was raised in low-income suburban housing projects. Career in 2012 at the 37th César Awards for The Intouchables]] He started his career after high school in 1996 with Radio Nova as a comedian where he met comedy partner Fred Testot. Afterwards, he appeared in the TV show Le Cinéma de Jamel on Canal+, with Jamel Debbouze. He then created a TV show called Le Visiophon. This was followed by various TV and stage shows such as Je ne fais pas mon âge, Service après-vente des émissions, Omar et Fred: le spectacle. In 2005, Service après-vente des émissions was adapted into short sketches of 2 or 3 minutes on Canal+. (In 2012, Canal+ announced that the programme had been dropped from its schedule.) He appeared in the television game show Fort Boyard in 2006. Omar then went to Los Angeles, where he lent his voice to Zip in the French version of the Tomb Raider Legend video game. He previously had also voiced a sheep in Disney's Brother Bear. In 2008, he appeared in "Bienvenue chez les Bylkas", a video clip by Sinik. In 2009, he voiced some of the characters of Logorama with his partner Fred Testot. In 2011, he starred in The Intouchables, playing a streetwise young man who becomes the personal care assistant to a wealthy quadriplegic (played by François Cluzet). This film enjoyed tremendous popular success, with more than 19 million tickets sold. It topped the French box office in 2011 and became the best selling French film of all time at the French box office. As a result, Omar Sy was voted third favourite French personality behind Yannick Noah and Zinédine Zidane. The role earned him the 2012 Globe de Cristal for Best Actor. He also received a nomination for a Satellite Award for Best Actor. He and co-star François Cluzet jointly were bestowed the Best Actor Award at the Tokyo International Film Festival. Additionally, he won the César Award for Best Actor in 2012 for the same film. On 30 December 2012, Omar Sy was voted favourite personality in France, based on a poll run by Le Journal du Dimanche, ahead of fellow actor Gad Elmaleh. In 2014, Sy appeared in X-Men: Days of Future Past, in which he played the character Bishop. He also stars in Samba, directed by Olivier Nakache and Éric Toledano. He co-starred in the fourth film of the Jurassic Park saga, Jurassic World, which was released in June 2015. In 2017, he voiced the character Hot Rod in the film Transformers: The Last Knight, the fifth installment in the ''Transformers Film Series''. Personal life On 5 July 2007, he married Hélène, the mother of his five children, in Tremblay-sur-Mauldre. They were together ten years before marrying. The family resides in a house in Yvelines Montfort-l'Amaury. Sy is a Muslim. Filmography References External links * Omar et Fred * Category:1978 births Category:Best Actor César Award winners Category:Best Actor Lumières Award winners Category:French male film actors Category:French male television actors Category:French Muslims Category:French people of Mauritanian descent Category:French people of Senegalese descent Category:Living people Category:People from Trappes Category:21st-century French male actors Category:20th-century French male actors Category:French people of Fulbe descent Category:French expatriate male actors in the United States